


Crushing on My Crush’s Crush

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Friendship, M/M, Secret Crush, Social Media
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Lance naksir Shiro yang naksir Keith tapi akhirnya Lance malah naksir Keith juga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asal muasal fic ini adalah sebuah convo tak berfaedah dengan teman gue ketika AO3 lagi down.

Lance bosan. Hunk, teman satu kosnya dan sahabat terbaiknya, belum pulang dari kegiatan organisasinya. Pidge sibuk dan gak mau diganggu oleh chat gak penting dari Lance. _Bagusnya ngapain ya_ , pikir sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Sebuh ide muncul di benaknya. _Aha!_ Dengan cepat ia membuka aplikasi instagram di ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan username yang sudah sangat dia hafal di kolom pencarian. Yak, saatnya kepoin akun cowok yang telah mengisi pikirannya sejak semester lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takashi Shirogane. Cowok yang akrab disapa Shiro itu adalah senior Lance yang bukan hanya _cool_ dan pintar tapi juga punya jiwa leadership. Intinya, _Lance is smitten_.

Namun, saat melihat foto terbaru yang Shiro upload, dahi Lance berkerut. _“Hangin’ out with Keith @ gym”_ begitulah caption foto tersebut. Ya, Lance merasa _jealous_. Anak ini –Keith– nge-gym bareng Shiro? Dia berada di dekat Shiro yang cuma pakai _sweatpants_ dan t-shirt ketat sambil berkeringat gitu? _What a lucky guy!_ Sedangkan Lance hanya bisa bermimpi berada di posisi Keith. Sambil menggerutu, ia pun melihat foto-foto lainnya. Dan… Lance merasa makin kesal. Well, dia tahu Shiro akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan cowok berambut hitam yang potongannya mengingatkan Lance pada gaya rambut yang popular tahun 80an, Lance sadar akan hal ini karena dia juga kepoin snapchat Shiro. But this is ridiculous, dari 20 foto terakhir di akun Shiro, 12 diantaranya ada Keith. _Seberapa sering sih mereka jalan bareng!?_ Lance teriak dalam hati.

… … …

Sebulan berlalu dan Lance masih saja hobi kepoin akun Shiro. Semakin lama ia semakin yakin Shiro dan Keith udah pacaran. Oke, mungkin udah saatnya Lance _move on_. Tapi ternyata hal itu sama aja kayak ngebangunin Pidge sehabis dia begadang, susah banget dan nyaris impossible. Yang ada malah Lance makin gencar. Tidak hanya ngecheck tiap malam sebelum tidur, sekarang Lance melakukannya setiap ada kesempatan. Tiap kali ia membuka aplikasi tersebut, ia selalu berharap Shiro mengupload foto atau video baru.

Contohnya, saat ini ia dan Hunk sedang berada di perpustakaan mencari buku yang temannya itu butuhkan untuk kuliah besok. Bukannya membantu, Lance malah membuka instagram. Sayangnya, gak ada hal baru di akun Shiro. Apakah itu artinya Lance akan membantu Hunk? Tidak. Jari Lance memilih salah satu foto Shiro dan Keith, di foto itu –seperti halnya foto mereka yang lainnya– Shiro nge- _tag_ akun Keith. Jari yang sama mengklik akun _@keithkogane_ itu. Ya, sekarang dia bukan hanya sering kepoin sosial medianya Shiro, tapi juga Keith. Cowok itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya karena rasa penasaran gimana dia dan Shiro bisa lengket banget.  

“Lance, bantu gue dong,” suara Hunk membuatnya kaget dan buru-buru memasukkan hapenya ke kantong celana. “Dari tadi gue gak nemu bukunya nih. Padahal harusnya di rak ini.”

Lance pun menghela napas dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya itu.

“Oke tapi setelah ini lu bikinin gue cookies ya, janji loh.” Lance tersenyum ketika Hunk mengangguk setuju.

… … …

Lance sedang mencari meja yang kosong di perpustakaan ketika ia melihat Pidge, temannya yang satu jurusan dengan Hunk, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Saat berjalan ke meja yang ditempati Pidge, Lance melihat bahwa temannya itu tidak sendirian. _What the fuck_ , Lance menggumam, saat ia melihat Keith duduk di sebelah Pidge. Tangannya memegang buku, namun dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Lance.

“Lance lagi ngapain lu disini?” Pidge bertanya.

“Ya mau belajar lah,” Lance menjawab santai.

“Halah, biasanya lu kesini juga cuma numpang pake wi-fi,” jleb, benar banget si Pidge.

“Umm…” Keith menggumam pelan dan seketika Lance dan Pidge menoleh.

“Eh iya, Lance ini Keith. Keith, ini Lance,” Pidge memperkenalkan.

“Hei,” Lance menyapa dan mengajukan tangannya.

Keith menggenggam tangan yang berada dihadapannya dan mereka bersalaman. “Hai juga.”

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang berbicara, Lance yang merasa _awkward_ bertanya, “ _So_ , kalian lagi ngapain nih?”

“Nunggu Shiro. Dia dan Matt masih ada kuliah,” Pidge menjawab sambil menyuruh Lance duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Keith.

Lance terdiam. Ia berpikir, “Nunggu Shiro? Kalo gue tetap disini berarti gue bakal ngomong dengan Shiro dong? Njir, gue mau ngomong apaan? Gimana kalo dia mikir gue gak asik? Gimana kalo Shiro gamau diganggu bareng Keith? Eh, tapi Pidge ada disini. _Shit_ , gimana nih???”

Monolog internalnya seketika terhenti saat Keith mengeluarkan suara. “Lu mau duduk apa nggak?” Lance, entah kenapa, langsung duduk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Keith.

“ _He’s kinda rude_ ,” pikir Lance dalam hati.

… … …

Setelah Shiro tiba tanpa Matt (“Si Matt kemana?” tanya Pidge. “Dia ada lab,” jawab Shiro singkat), Pidge dan Keith bergegas memasukkan kembali buku-buku ke dalam tas mereka. Yup, setelah perkenalan singkat dan sedikit basa-basi, Lance emang belajar sesuai niat awal dia ke perpus dan temannya (Apakah Lance udah cukup mengenal Keith untuk menyebutnya sebagai teman? Ntahlah. Kecuali kalau lu anggap satu bulan kepoin akun seseorang tanpa sepengetahuannya bisa dikatakan mengenal orang tersebut, mungkin aja Keith termasuk kategori teman) kembali membaca buku masing-masing.

“Hei Lance, lu mau ikut makan gak?” Pidge mengajak.

“Eh, gue gak ganggu nih? Gapapa?” tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

“Gapapa kok. Makin rame, makin asik,” kali ini Shiro yang menjawab, tak lupa ditambah senyuman yang membuat Lance meleleh. Di samping Shiro, Keith mengangguk dan menambah, “Itu pun kalau lu gak ada kuliah sih.”

“Kuliah gue yang terakhir jam 4 sih. Kalo kalian emang gak keberatan oke deh. Gue juga udah mulai lapar.”

Dan mereka berempat pun meninggalkan perpus.

… … …

Lance bahagia. Dia menghabiskan waktu 2 jam bersama cowok yang dia suka. Well, ada Pidge dan Keith juga sih, tapi itu sih gak penting, yang penting itu Shiro ternyata jauh lebih baik dan ramah daripada yang dia perhatikan selama ini. Jauh lebih cakep juga, apalagi dilihat dari seberang meja kecil di ampera tempat mereka makan tadi.

“Hunk, gue pulang!” soraknya seraya membanting pintu kamar yang mereka tempati.

Hunk meloncat kaget. “Astaga gue kira ada apa. Lu bikin kaget aja.”

Lance hanya nyengir.

“Lu kenapa? Senang amat kayaknya,” tanya Hunk dengan penasaran.

“Lu tau gak, gue tadi makan bareng Shiro!” Lance masih tersenyum lebar saat ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

“Shiro? Temannya Pidge?” Hunk bertanya kebingungan.

“ _And also the most handsome man on Earth_ ,” Lance menggumam diikuti _dreamy sigh_ alà karakter anime.

“Lance,” panggil Hunk.

“Hmm??”

“Lu suka sama Shiro?”

“Banget.”

Seketika Hunk berteriak. Lance meloncat kaget dari tempat tidurnya. INI ANAK KENAPA?

“Sejak kapan lu suka sama Shiro? Kok lu gak bilang ke gue? Trus gimana bisa makan bareng? Lu nembak dia? Shiro nembak lu? Gimana ceritanya?” Hunk menjejali Lance dengan pertanyaan.

“Hunk, tenang woi. Gak ada tembak-tembakan. Gue tadi perginya bareng Pidge dan Keith,” Lance mencoba menenangkan temannya yang bersemangat itu.

“Ooh…” Hunk sedikit kecewa. “Tapi kenapa lu gak pernah cerita ke gue?”

“Selama ini gue gak cerita karena emang gaada yang mau diceritain. Gue cuma sekali ngomong dengan Shiro dan itu pun semester lalu,” Lance menjawab sambil mengusap lehernya. Tentu saja dia gak bakal cerita tentang dirinya yang hobi ngecek sosmednya Shiro.

“Tapi sekarang kalian berteman?”

Lance menggangguk. “Iya. Gue juga gak nyangka. Tapi, Shiro sendiri bilang kapan-kapan ngumpul lagi. Trus dia bilang ajak lu sekalian karena gue dan Pidge cerita tentang lu,” jawabnya.

“Wah Lance bener itu. Lu harus ngajak gue, pengen liat gimana orang yang bisa bikin lu kayak gini,” ujar Hunk.

“Iya, iya. Besok gue tanya Keith juga deh, kapan bagusnya ngumpul,” Lance tersenyum melihat antusiasme temannya.

“Keith?”

“Temennya Shiro dan Pidge. Awalnya gue kira mereka pacaran, tapi ternyata nggak,” Lance menjawab. “Tapi kayaknya Shiro suka deh sama Keith, keliatan banget gitu.”

“Oooh Lance,” nada suara Hunk sedih, ikut kasihan dengan temannya.

“Keithnya baik kok. Meski kadang agak _rude_ gimana gitu. Trus besok gue kan gak ada kuliah setelah jam 2 jadi rencananya kami mau pergi ke toko buku. Gue pengen beli buku baru dan Keith pengen ngeliat mana tau ada manga yang menarik.” Lance menjelaskan sambil ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. “Lu mau ikut?” 

“Gue ada kuliah jam 3. Tapi kalo ada rencana ngumpul dengan Shiro juga, lu kasih tau gue ya,” Hunk mengingatkan.

“Oke, oke. Itu sih pasti. Gue mandi dulu ya,” Lance melambaikan tangan pada Hunk dari pintu kamar mereka.

… … …

Lance menyadari bahwa perasaannya telah berubah. Tiga bulan terakhir ini, ia tidak lagi terus-menerus kepoin sosmed Shiro, jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar-debar saat Shiro senyum atau tertawa, pipinya tidak memerah ketika Shiro menyentuh bahunya atau tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Bahkan, ia merasa nyaman hanya menjadi sekedar teman bagi Shiro.

Tapi ada masalah baru. Sebuah masalah yang Lance sadar sudah memendam namun baru muncul ke permukaan dua hari lalu. Masalah itu bernama Keith. Keith dan tawa lepasnya ketika Lance menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Keith dan senyum lembutnya saat ia dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan Lance menjelaskan tentang buku yang ia baca. Keith dan motornya, yang ia bawa dengan kencang, membuat Lance memeluknya erat. Keith dan rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut, bagaikan rambut bintang iklan, yang selalu membuat Lance ingin menyentuh.  

Singkat kata, _Lance’s crushing on that mullet boy so fucking hard._

Dia sangat ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, suara di dalam benaknya menanamkan benih-benih keraguan. Apakah Keith merasakan hal yang sama? Shiro juga menyukai Keith, apakah ini gak akan merusak pertemanan mereka? Lagipula jika dibandingkan dengan Lance, Shiro jelas pilihan yang jauh lebih baik untuk Keith. Kalau Lance nembak Keith dan ditolak, pastinya suasana bakal _awkward_ saat mereka dan yang lainnya ngumpul. Atau yang Lance takutkan – Keith gak mau ngumpul kalau ada dia.

Lance memilih diam.

… … …

Oke, gak sepenuhnya diam karena pada akhirnya Hunk tahu juga. Sahabatnya itu menjadi lebih peka terhadap Lance sejak ia mengetahui rasa suka Lance pada Shiro. Dan sekarang Hunk berusaha meyakinkan Lance kalau Keith juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Lance, gue yakin dia gak bakal nolak. Gue liat kok cara dia ngeliat lu. Mata gue gak salah,” Hunk mengatakan ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Tapi, Hunk…” Lance mencoba membalas.

“Lance,” Hunk meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Lance, matanya menatap lurus dengan mata pemuda berambut cokelat itu. “Lu percaya kan sama gue?”

Lance mengangguk.

“Kalo lu percaya, nyatakan perasaan lu pada Keith.”

“Shiro suka Keith juga, gimana kalau pertemanan kita semua rusak karena ini?”

“Shiro punya waktu berbulan-bulan tapi dia gak pernah gunakan itu. Jangan lakukan hal yang sama Lance,” ujar Hunk. “Lagipula, gue rasa Shiro bukan tipe yang bakal ngebiarin hal kayak gini merusak apa yang kita punya sekarang.”

Mata Lance masih menampakkan keraguan. Jujur, ia ingin menuruti saran Hunk. Tapi dia takut. Takut akan penolakan. Takut kehilangan teman yang berada disisinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Mereka terdiam. Hunk membiarkan Lance memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pada akhirnya, Lance mengangguk.

“Oke, gue bakal bilang pada Keith kalau gue suka dia.”

… … …

Lance sedang menunggu Keith di Kafe Rimbun. Ia tak bisa duduk tenang, sehingga dia membuka hapenya… dan melihat kembali chat dia dan Keith.

 

[8:23 pm]

Keith, lu besok sibuk gak?

 

[8:24 pm]

_Kenapa?_

 

[8:24 pm]

ke rimbun yuk.

[8:25 pm]

gw lagi pengen hotdognya

 

[8:25 pm]

_Boleh. Jam berapa?_

_Gue ada kerja kelompok jam 5._

 

[8:26 pm]

Jam 1? Sekalian lu makan siang.

 

[8:28 pm]

_Ok._

 

[8:29 pm]

Jangan telat loh!

Goodnight :)

 

[8:50 pm]

_Night, Lance._

 

Ia mendongak ketika Keith duduk di hadapannya. Keith tersenyum kecil sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan karena memakai helm.

“Sorry telat, ban motor gue bocor.”

“Ya ampun, gue baru mau nanyain lu,” Lance melambaikan hape yang ia pegang. “Trus, udah ditambal? Atau ganti ban?”

“Ditambal. Gak ada duit gue sekarang buat ganti ban,” Keith menjawab. “Lu udah pesan?”

Lance menggeleng. “Gue nungguin lu biar pesan bareng.”

Setelah mengamati menu, yang sebenarnya gak perlu banget karena mereka hampir selalu pesan menu yang sama, Keith pergi ke _counter_ untuk memesan.

 

Makanan datang bersama dengan minuman mereka. Lance berusaha menekan rasa _nervous_ -nya sambil tetap ngobrol seru dengan Keith. Tanpa terasa sejam berlalu dan bahkan minuman mereka pun sudah habis.

Lance berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _“Ini saatnya. Lu harus ngelakuin ini sekarang.”_

“Keith, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lu,” Lance memulai, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

“O-oke…” Keith sendiri merasa berdebar-debar. _Apakah Lance…?_

“Gue… GUE SUKA SAMA LU,” tanpa sadar Lance mengucapkannya dengan kencang. Untunglah mereka berada di lantai atas kafe yang tidak banyak orang. “LU MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE?”

Keith terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lance suka pada dirinya? Selama ini Lance merasakan hal yang sama? Keith seolah tak percaya.

“Keith, _please_ jawab. Lu nolak gue juga gapapa,” Lance mulai panik. Kenapa Keith cuma diam? Apakah Keith akan membenci dirinya?

“Keith, lu diam gini bikin gue panik. _Please_ , ngomong sesuatu.”

Mendengar nada Lance, Keith seakan tersentak dari pikirannya.

“Gue—gue juga suka sama lu,” secercah senyum muncul dibibirnya. “Gue kaget lu juga ngerasain hal yang sama.”

“Lu mau jadi pacar gue?” Lance kembali bertanya.

“Iya, Lance, gue mau.”

Senyum Lance saat itu mengalahkan cerahnya matahari.  

… … …

Bagaimana dengan Shiro?

Well, saat Lance dan Keith memberitahu teman-teman mereka, Shiro tampak kaget. Tapi dia dengan cepat memberikan ucapan selamat dan bersikap seperti hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa kecewa.

Seiring waktu, Shiro melihat kalau Lance membuat Keith bahagia. Mereka kadang bertengkar dan beradu mulut tapi selalu dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi.

Shiro merasa sudah waktunya ia _move on_. Keith sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Kini saatnya ia mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya.

… … …

Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya, kini Shiro tidak hanya tak punya gebetan, ia juga tak ada lagi yang kepoin sosmednya.

 

–fin–

**Author's Note:**

> salah satu isi convo tak berfaedah yang menjadi titik awal fic ini:  
> "Kepoin crush, dia udah punya gebetan, ternyata gebetannya lebih menarik, trus kepoin gebetannya, trus lu jadian sama gebetannya. Trus crush lu jadinya udah ga punya gebetan eh gaada yang kepoin lagi :v"


End file.
